


Habits.

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Kaoru notices things. Somehow it still surprises everyone to this day!
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru & Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Habits.

The thing about couples is very simple, honestly. Couples will pick up habits from one another. Occasionally, it’s speech patterns. Other times, it’s humor. In this case, Kaoru realized two things.

The first was that his older brother lied. Hikaru was dating someone.

The second was that his brother was dating their senpai, Tamaki Suoh. How did he realize this? It was easy once he realized Hikaru’s pouting tendency. It didn’t used to be this bad. In fact, the red-head used to snarl and huff off and that was that. Now? Now he made a big show of it, sitting in the nearest corner in sight of whoever upsetted him and occasionally giving them puppy eyes to make them feel guilty.

“You’re dating the boss,” He said simply, noting how red Hikaru’s ears turned. “That explains how he’s suddenly gotten a nasty habit of speaking his mind more viciously.”

Hikaru couldn’t help the small smile that drew across his face. “Yeah,” He chuckled proudly. “I’m tired of him moping around when something upsets him so I helped him get out of it.”

Kaoru hummed, thinking to himself the moping habit had definitely rubbed off on his brother. “Have you two come out yet?” Hikaru shook his head at that. “If you guys need help, let me know?”

Hikaru nodded. “I can do that...Thanks.”


End file.
